But We Belong Together
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Jay has always been strict with the rules but there is a certain someone who always understands how he feels. He had always loved her but what would he do if Theresa found another guy? Did he over react? Who is John really? JXT
1. Cronus Is In Paris?

Jay has always been stricked with the rules but there is a certain someone who always understands how he feels. He had always loved her but what would he do if Theresa found another guy? Did he over react? Who is John really? JXT class of the titans

**Jay's POV**

_It has been five years and still we haven't defeted Cronus. Mabye... _I was thinking until I was intruped by Theresa

"Hey Jay." Theresa said, "What are you up to?" she asked

"Nothing." was all I could get out. _Man, she is beautiful. She understands how I feel and why I am sticked with rules. If it wasn't for Cronus, I could be with her... that is if she loves me to._

"Doesn't look like nothing." Theresa spoke.

Before I could say anymore Odie yelled out, "Theresa! You're wanted on the phone!"

Theresa walked a few steps then turned around and said, "We will be back on this subject." then walked off.

_Why does she wait for me? She can have any other guy in the world but she waits on me. _I took another look at the night sky and walked inside.

When I walked in I heard Theresa talk to Atlanta, "Yes, John is coming down for a while! He wants to spend some time with me!"

Before I could ask who John was Odie warned the others, "Cronus! He is at the... Eiffel Tower in Paris?"

Everyone was in shock.

Theresa dropped her smile and said, "I'll call John and tell him I won't be here."

Then I told her, "Theresa wait! John can come with we. But he can't find out about Cronus."

"Oh thank you Jay!" She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. _I hope I know what I'm doing... What can I say, I can't stand to see her upset. Not even if it means she will go with... John..._

* * *

Okay I know it is short but it is a working progress. Yes I know who John is but you will have to read and find out! heehee. Anywhoo... I may also work on the other cott story, **YOU STOLE MY HEART!** but I won't forget this story... don't forget to RXR


	2. Who Is John?

**Theresa's POV**

Everyone was in Harry's car.

_Okay, John sould be here soon._ I thought to myself, _I wounder why Jay is a bit depressed?_

"Theresa, can I ask you something?" asked Atlanta

"Sure whats up?" I replied

"Who is John?" she asked

"Well..."

**Atlanta's POV**

_Won't Jay get a kick out of this! John and Theresa are..._

**Herry's POV**

"Yeah Archie! What are you doing?" I ask

"Do you want to know something that JAY does not know?" he asked

"Well..." I said but Archie still tells me.

"John and Theresa are..." Archie says

**Jay's POV**

_What are they guys saying behind my back? _I thought to myself

"Hey Jay, I'm John. Theresa told me a lot about you" John said

"Oh John stop." Theresa says embarrassed.

"What can I say, it is the truth." John says

"I'm so happy that you are here! How long has it been?" Theresa asked

"About... ten, eleven years." John said and when I hoped the conversation was over he just had to say, "good thing we keep a long distance..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Cronus interrupted.

"Well Jay, you have a guest! Well why don't I show him around... the world that is!" Cronus said and used his powers to grab John and leave.

"NO!" Theresa cried.

* * *

So do anyone think they know who John is? If so, you may be wrong... still I won't say anythings. HAHA anywho... don't forget to RXR


	3. NO STORY! JUST A QUIZZ

Okay I forgot to tell you what John looks like.

**HAIR:** Brown

**SKIN:** White/tan

**EYES:** Green

**HEIGHT:** 10cm taller than Theresa

**CLOTHS:** Green top and dark genes.

Well... there you are. Not much but that is all.

Oh and here is a something for you to do.

The winner will find out who John really is. eg Boyfriend, exboyfriend, brother or to be husband (Like Theresa's father made the decision for her)

All you need to do is guess this riddle...

I turn polar bears white,

and I can make you cry.

I have to make guys have to pee,

and girls comb their hair.

I make celebrities look stupit,

and make normal people look like celebrities.

If you squeeze me, I'll pop.

If you look at me, you'll pop.

Can you guess the riddle?

* * *

Don't worry! In the next chapter I will have the answer to the riddle!

ENJOY!


	4. Gods, Goddesses And Fairies?

okay here is the answer... No. That is the answer for the riddle.

Congrats Gothic Paranormal Author do not tell anyone the answer.

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

I felt so bad. Theresa's face look so sad.

"We have to get him back!" Theresa said

"We will do our best Theresa." Herry said

**John's POV**

"So you are?" I ask

"Why, didn't Theresa tell you. Hahaha, she is a hero saving everyone from me." Cronus said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I am a god, Theresa is a hero, you are my key to rule the world." Cronus said.

I just gasped at what he said

"Oh and Theresa is a descendant from Theseus" He added

I gasped again

**Odie's POV**

"Hey, Hermes, we need help." I said with the gang around me.

"What is it Odie?" Hermes asked

"It's John, Cronus kidnapped him." I told him

"Well, I will send some help okay. She should be there anytime." Hermes informed us

"How will we know it is the one you sent?" I asked

"Easy, you can look out your window and she will be easy to pick in the sky." Hermes replied, "Sorry I got to go, bye"

"Wait! What do you mean about the sky?" I asked but it was too late, he was off-line.

"Well, lets look at the sky." Theresa said, _she isn't taking this very well, I don't blame her, I wouldn't either._

**Theresa's POV**

"It has been an hour, it might be a good idea that we go to bed and have someone on a look out." Jay said

"I will!" I yelled before anyone could say a thing.

"If you want." Jay said

"I do." I told him

I look out the window, I saw something that seemed unnatural. It was... I couldn't tell, then it hit me... "A FAIRY!" I yelled by accident.

Everyone looked at me, so I pointed out the window. They looked. Everyone gasped

It was a fairy, and she was coming this way!

The fairy was now in the room, she had long blond hair that was touching her elbows. She had a pink headband in her hair too.

Her clothes her pink, her top was just over her bellybutton. Her skirt was down to her knees and her boots were half way to her skirt.

Her wings were like butterflies.

Her skin was a natural white and her eyes were blue.

As we all looked at her she said, "Wait till you see me belivix."

**Atlanta's POV**

"What... how... who..." was all I could let out of my mouth.

"I am a helper fairy, Hermes told me you needed help and I am Alarmina, princess of the planet Pluna and my powers are anything to do with the Phoenix." She said as if it were normal

"What?" Archie asked

"I'm here to help you get John back." Alarmina said

Then there was a bright white flash... Alarmina... she was normal... no wings... different outfits ..."How?" I asked

Her clothes were an elbow lenght baby pink top with a dark pink small shot sleeve over jacket kind of thing and a pink bording school skirt. With pink pink shoes. But she had a necklace, it a thick heart, a long piece of metal that had a black gem in the middle and a clear gem at the end, and a group of metal rings and at the end it had a key.

"Well... fairies can look normal too you know." She said.

"Huh?" Odie managed to say

"Well I _am _the strongest fairy alive... unfortunately, I am the daughter of Cronus though... But if I help, well... I am daddies little fairy. He _will _give John back." Alarmina said.

**Hery's POV**

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled

"What can I say, everything can't be perfect." Alarmina said

"What?" Atlanta asked

"Why are we here? Why not go after Cronus." She said

"Okay lets go..." Jay said.

"What is with your necklace?" I asked

"Oh this? This is a necklace that makes my powers stronger. Stronger than all fairies, witches, gods, goddesses and people combined." Alarmina said.

"There is a down fall though." I heard Archie say

"What is it Arch?" I ask

"We don't know were Cronus is." Archie said like to was obvious.

"Oh I forgot to mention. I can also transform to this... TRACIX!" Alarmina yelled pulling off the key that was once on her necklace.

Her wings were bigger, her clothes were different. She had a pink top that had a short sleeve on her left arm and a long sleeve that reached her wrist, the top made it to her pants. Her pants were pink and went down to her ankles. At the tip of her pants, it was hot pick and glittery. Her shoes hot pink too and they just touched her pants. On her shoes, they had a little bow.

"Okay..." was all I could get out.

"Now lets do this. Were is Cronus?" She yelled

Just then, everything was different. It was the same scene when John was captured, but we were watching. We watched the whole scene until Cronus came in. At that moment, Alarmina said some words and a bubble was around us. Then we were up in the air! We could see where Cronus was heading.

It took us a while to find the place but when we had it, Alarmina placed us safetly on the ground before the bubble could pop.

Then Alarmina flashed again. Her wings were like the bird butterfly wings.

"Ready?" Alarmina asked

**Cronus's POV**

"Well John, looks like they are here... but who is that fairy with them?" I asked more so for myself

"Look, all I know is that you are some crazy person." John said

I ignored him, looking in the pool... _who was she?_ Then it hit me, "No not her!"

"Not who?" John asked

"Not my daughter!" I accidentally yelled.

"WHAT!" John yelled

Before I could tell him to be quiet, they were here.

"JOHN!" Theresa yelled

"Theresa!" John yelled back

"Father! Let him go!" Alarmina yelled. I wounder if she has her powerful necklace yet?

Before I could speak, something happened, someone entered this room... NO not her!

"Why, hello dear." The women said to Alarmina

Alarmina turned around quickly then gasped

"Not you, not you." She yelled

"Yes me, a witch ready to take you DOWN" The witch said

"Phoenix scream!" Alarmina yelled

Just then the witch fell on the ground.

"And to send you away..." Alarmina said some words and the body was gone.

Then she turned to me. "Don't make me come back here EVER again."

"What is going on?" John asked

"Well," Theresa began, "I am..."

"Who and what is she?" John said pointing to Alarmina

"Well..." Theresa began

"We are hero's protect _you_and everyone in the world from him, Cronus, and she is Alarmina, daughter of Cronus but good and she is a helper fairy." Jay said

John just had his mouth wide open.

Alarmina just giggled. What was she giggling about.

"We better leave, remember _dad_, I don't want to be back here." Alarmina said then put a bubble around the young titans and John and flew off.

**Theresa's POV**

"Is it all true?" John asked

"Well," I began, "yes it is."

"I'm proud of you." John said then gave me a huge hug

**Jay's POV**

I walked into the kitchen were Theresa was with John. WHAT! John and Theresa! Hugging. I ran outside. How could I be so dumb, Theresa was beautiful, of cause she was taken.

Just then Alarmina was there, "What do you think your doing?" she asked

"John and Theresa." I replied

"What about them?" she asked

"They hugged." I told her

"So, don't you know who John is?" she asked

"Her boyfriend..." I told her

"Well, lets find out... LOVIX!" she yelled pulling the heart that was on her necklace.

She now wore hot pink top that had both sleeves long that reached her wrists. Her skirt was a mini hot pink skirt. Her shoes were boots that went to her knee. At the end of her skirt she has fluf at the end and the same as her top uncluding at the end of her sleeves. And her wings were just like big, baby pink two see through circles with the same two small circles underneath.

"What?" I managed to ask

"Okay ready..." Alarmina said with somekind of spell

The answers came to me. It told me who John was and what the hug was all about.

Alarmina giggled and then said, "Well I've got to go. I'm tring out to be a gurdian fairy. Which I know I will succed."

"Okay, maybe you will be our gurdian fairy." I said

"I wouldn't be suprized!" she said

Before I could say anymore she yelled, "Zoomix!" Her outfit was the same as her tracix but her wings were Morpho Butterfly only baby pink.

After that she was off. That was when I knew what I had to do.

**Archies POV**

I was laying on my bed. _what a day_

There was a knock at my window, I looked to see what it was.

"Alarmina." I gasped she was wearing the same outfit when we first met her.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" she asked

As I opened my window I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, do you like Atlanta?" she asked

"Yeah but..." I was cut off short

"Do you think she likes you?" she asked

"Well... I don't know?" I admitted

"Do you want to find out?" she asked

"Well that would be nice..." I replied

"Lovix!" She yelled and said some kind of spell

I had no idea what was happening, then Atlanta walked in. I turned around and Alarmina was gone.

"Is it true?" she asked

"Um yeah." I admitted

Then, she kissed me and hugged me. _THANK YOU Alarmina_

**Jay's POV**

"Theresa!" I yelled

"Jay! There is something you have to know about John." Theresa said.

"I already do, he is your brother." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked

"Oh, I just do." I told her

I love her so much, what the heck, "Theresa, I have to tell you something."

"Oh, let me guess... I love you?" Theresa teased

"How do you know?" I asked

"Oh, I just do." Theresa replied

"Okay I'll tell if you tell." I compromised

"Fine." Theresa agreed

"Alarmina." We said together

We both gasped then laughed

That was when Atlanta ran in.

"HEY! Guess what!" Atlanta yelled

"What?" Theresa asked

"Alarmina brought Archie and I together!" Atlanta told us

"What? She done the same with us." Theresa said

"What!" Atlanta yelled happily

"I wounder what else Alarmina got up to?" Theresa asked

Then Neil walked in, "Hey, check this out," Neil pulled out a mirror, "I found this on my bed, the mirror is way bigger and has more mirrors. It also has more decorations on it."

That was when Herry walked in, "Hey guys, I found this huge sloppy Jo on my bed. It was bigger than a dinner plate."

"What else has she done?" I asked

"Guys! My computer has unlimited space and a hole bunch more information AND the screens are bigger and I can see the pictures more clearly." Odie said walking into the rest of the group.

"You know what she told me before she left?" I asked

"What?" Theresa asked

"That she is going to try out to be a guardian fairy." I told them

"Really, I wounder if she will be our guardian fairy?" Odie asked

"Thats what I said and she said I wouldn't be suprised." I told them

Everyone laughed, "Well, I hope so!" Atlanta yelled

"Why is that?" Theresa asked

"So that we can say thank you!" Atlanta said

"Only time will tell." I told them

"Well good night everyone!" Herry said

As we walked into our rooms I thought _can't wait to see you again Alarmina and be our guardian fairy_

* * *

Okay sorry about the long wait but hopefully this will make up for it.

Sorry for having a fairy in this but I couldn't help myself.

And that is the end hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to RxR


End file.
